When I Say Woof, You Bark
by Snapplelinz
Summary: Mind Games, Manipulation and Barking Dogs. Jade West certainly didn't write the book on how to execute the perfect revenge on Tori Vega. A birthday present for Invader Johnny. Jade's POV, rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Another One Of Tori's Lame Ideas

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! For anyone who follow me on Twitter, this new story shouldn't be a surprise at all ;D But basically, I wrote this new Jori fic for Invader Johnny as a birthday present. Happy Birthday, bro *hugs and kisses* I hope you enjoy this new fic. This isn't exactly like 'Tell Anyone And You Die'. But I've rated it M for swearing. All of the chapters are in Jade's POV, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its various characters.  
**

* * *

"…so I was thinking we could totally convince Eikner to let us do Camo Jam here at school."

"What's a 'Camo Jam'?" Robbie asked.

"You know, like something on the DL, something daring and underground. Something never done before at Hollywood Arts. All the kids get together and anyone who wants to sing can perform, like a talent show. Everyone in the audience puts on any clothes with camo print on it, green, blue, black, whatever." Tori explained in a nonchalant way.

But I could tell just by looking at how bright her brown eyes got when she talked just how excited she really was about this stupid idea.

"I've never even heard of a Camo Jam." I put in with as much malice in my tone.

"That's because I made it up," Tori responded rapidly, which made me roll my eyes. "Please, you guys totally have to do it with me. It's gonna be so awesome…"

Somebody please kill me now.

If I hear Vega make one more suggestion about making our time at HA more 'awesome', I'm going to shred her up like hamburger meat for Sikowitz to use in his secret sausage recipe.

_Now that would be awesome_.

Everybody's looking at me now.

Shit, what were they talking about?

Quick, Jade – look bored and pretend you don't care.

"Jade!"

"What?" I snapped through gritted teeth.

"Jade, were you even paying attention?" Robbie asked incredulously.

"Don't anger it," Rex piped up in an uneasy voice, which made me want to smirk.

I love it when everyone fears me.

"What do you think of my idea, Jade?" Tori asked in that nauseating voice which is always filled with hope and optimism.

Why does she even care what I think?

Is this girl really that desperate for approval?

That is just so…desperate.

I wish Vega would fear me.

Oh, why doesn't she fear me?

"I think it sucks, as usual." I answered in a tone dripping with derision.

I smirked when she started scowling at me.

"Jade, you're being mean…" Beck declared in a sing-song voice while Tori glared pointedly at me.

Seriously, why does Beck think it's cool to talk to me like I'm an extra on a kids show with a purple dinosaur as the host?

I can't believe I actually let that slide when we were going out…

"No, I'm being honest. A Camo Jam is lame, Vega. Just like your 'Prome' idea where you added a non-silent 'e' to the word 'Prom'." I continued with emphasis while poking at my bland salad with a sharp fork.

"You didn't even hear the best part." Tori sniffed indignantly.

"Which part was that? The part where you stopped talking?" I asked her sweetly.

"Well, I think it's a cool idea." Andre added in an eager voice.

Of course Andre thinks any idea of Tori's is cool.

I'd love to see the day when he's not worshipping at her Shrine.

"Wouldn't it be great if we actually did the concert underground? Like moles with torches strapped to our heads? My brother once had a mole that he kept as a pet. He called him 'Monty'. But Monty was a bad mole; he bit my brother in a super bad place…" Cat put in, giggling happily while she spoke.

The rest of us stared at Cat's beaming face with varying expressions of confusion.

There really is no hope for Cat and her weird family…

"Well I'm in, so long as Tori agrees to be in my 'Hot Girls' band." Rex stated in a lecherous voice.

Here we go…

"A 'Hot Girls Band', huh? Who's in it?" Beck demanded somewhat snidely.

"Any hot chick who's ready and willing to dance up against the lead singer, MC T-Rex, on stage. Whaddya say, Tori? Wanna be my groupie?" Rex asked in a leering voice.

"First of all, ew. Second of all…you know the rest." Tori quipped with a revolted look on her face, turning away from Rex and Robbie, who looked stupidly apologetic for Rex's rude behaviour as usual.

Nice burn, Vega.

"You know what would be great? I heard about this cool magician that hypnotises people as part of his act. We should totally get him to perform as an opener before the music starts." Robbie.

Everyone else at the table grimaced and sighed while Cat just looked confused.

"What?" Robbie asked quickly.

"Dude, a magic show before a musical concert? Not cool, bro." Andre stated in what was supposed to be a placating voice.

"Yeah, super uncool, bro." Beck agreed.

"Aww come on! Sinjin knows him!" Robbie pleaded in earnest.

"Oh! Well, that changes everything - NOOOOO!" I retorted rudely mid-sentence, getting Robbie's hopes up on purpose just to disappoint him.

"It's an interesting idea, Robbie. But not appropriate for Camo Jam. Sorry." Tori said in a small voice.

Robbie's shoulders sagged and he stared down at the table. "Yeah, ok."

I agree with everyone else – Robbie's ideas sucks almost as much as Tori's one.

But there's nothing worse than a put-down disguised as being something nice.

"As much as I'd like to stick around and whale some more on Vega's asinine idea, I've got scissors that need to cut through something." I concluded, getting up from the round table.

All this talk about one of Vega's newest plots to make Hollywood Arts more wholesome and clean cut was starting to get on my last nerve.

I was just walking back towards my locker when Lane caught up with me.

"Jade!"

"What, Lane? I didn't fill Derek's pants with cold macaroni." I blurted out before I could think.

"Huh? Jade, we've been over this. You can't just put refrigerated pasta in a man's pants!" Lane fumed disapprovingly. "Besides, that's just bad for his…boy parts." He squirmed.

Great, now I'm thinking about cold macaroni and boy parts.

There's an image I wanted in my head…

"I need to talk to you. It's about your one-woman play next week…" Lane began in a flurry.

Ah yes, finally my creative genius is being recognised by the school.

I had managed to one-up Tori by writing and performing in my own play called 'Dreams I Can't Talk About'.

It was supposed to be a satire about my life and basically Hollywood Arts, with a dash of black comedy to keep people guessing.

I'm supposed to change my appearance at least 8 times while doing different soliloquies on my various disturbing dreams.

"…So the bottom line is…you can't do your play next Friday." Lane concluded grimly.

Wait, what?

"The school cancelled my play? Why?" I demanded angrily.

This is so unfair!

There's not even gonna be blood and guts this time around!

"Sorry, it came directly from Principal Eikner. He thinks it would be better to do Tori's idea instead." Lane explained.

"Tori's idea?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Don't say it.

Please don't say it…

"_Camo…Jam_." Lane answered in what sounded like a tape recorder in slow motion.

Noooooooo!

I wanted to shake Lane until he said it was all a big joke. Then I would fall to my knees, raise my fists in the air and declare my intentions to revenge myself on Vega.

Oh wait, my life isn't a re-run of 'Ned's Declassified'.

"Wait a minute, that's not fair!" I exclaimed furiously, following closely behind Lane.

The hallway began to smell like sour cream and onion and I realised it was coming from Lane's liquid soap that he'd poured all over his hands.

What is everyone's fixation with liquid soap?

It's not like it's the Second Coming.

"Sorry, Jade – I don't know what to tell you." Lane responded in the most blatantly unsympathetic voice I'd ever heard on a school counsellor.

"This is bullshit, Lane. I worked really hard on this play. It's been planned in advance for weeks! Vega can't just swoop in and change the schedule-"

"Whoa, language, Jade!" Lane scolded with a reproving look on his face.

"Lane, can't I just talk to Principal Eikner about this?"

"Can't. He's already made up his mind."

"So if it was his decision, how come he didn't tell me himself?" I demanded waspishly with my arms folded across my chest.

"He thought it would be better if I broke to you gently in case…you reacted badly."

An awkward silence ensued for close to 10 seconds.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Lane asked finally.

"No, you freak show!" I yelled maniacally, pushing a freshman over as I stomped down the hall.

I made it back towards my locker and threw my backpack savagely against the door, breathing in heavily.

Un-believable!

It was bad enough that she inflicted _Prome _on all of us when I was supposed to have my golden moment.

Now this.

Was Vega never gonna stop ruining my life?

"Urgh, I wish I could hypnotise that gank into shrubbery so she'd make like a tree and leave." I huffed angrily, opening my locker and slamming it shut again with a loud thud.

"I can help you with that." A low voice whispered right next to me.

I whirled around and stared at Rex, whom Robbie was shoving right up in my face for dramatic effect.

"How?" I asked loudly.

Rex looked at Robbie for a split second and nodded vigorously.

"You want Tori to turn into a bush? We'll plant the seed…" Rex answered cryptically, which made me raise an eyebrow.

These two might be the biggest idiots since Dumb & Dumber.

But maybe they finally had something useful to say to me.

"You've got one minute. Talk," I growled.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And so the plot thickens ;D I won't offer my usual commentary at the end of each chapter, because I'm uploading this entire story onto FF tonight. Wherever possible, I'll explain different references in each chapter. Hope you all enjoy, especially you Johnny :DDD Ciao!**


	2. A Meeting With A Low Budget Hypnotist

**Author's Note: Happy Birthday, Invader Johnny :DDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its various characters. That is all.  
**

* * *

The next day passed just like normal.

Sikowitz tried to teach us something about good acting while drinking milk from a coconut.

As the last bell rang, I almost forgot what I was supposed to be doing after school.

Until Robbie came and stood next to me at my locker with a big smile on his face.

Rex just stared at me with those beady black eyes.

"What?" I snapped impatiently.

"Rex and I are introducing you to the hypnotist. Remember?"

So that explains why I would willingly let myself be seen walking around with Robbie and his alter-ego.

A part of me was sorely tempted to try and get out of it.

I had way better things to do than spend the day with the losers I go to school with.

I could always hit 'Karaoke Dokie' and show Daddy's Girl and her tacky tag-along a thing or two just like Cat and I did last time…

But the other part of me was morbidly curious about this mysterious meeting with Robbie's weird hypnotist.

"Fine," I grunted, slamming my locker shut. "We'll take my car." I suggested on the spur of the moment.

Good thing it had tinted windows…

"No need. He's meeting us here." Robbie explained rapidly.

There goes my grand plan of tossing both Robbie and Rex out of a moving car if they piss me off at all while I'm driving.

"Let's just get this over with." I snapped angrily.

I followed mutely behind Robbie while he made stupid small talk the entire time, telling me about how annoying his grandma is and how she interrupted yet another oral presentation during school with questions about how to use her computer.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Rex complained.

"Rex, we've been over this already," Robbie griped. "The hypnotist is amazing."

"If he's so amazing, then how come he can't hypnotise you not to be such an idiot 24-7?" Rex demanded snidely.

I couldn't help snorting with laughter over that burn.

"Ok, we're here." Robbie announced while scowling at Rex.

I squinted in bewilderment when I realised that we were standing outside the janitor's closet.

"He's in there?" I asked quizzically.

"Yip, so just play it cool." Robbie advised me.

"And don't look him straight in the eye." Rex added. "He doesn't like that at all."

Who the hell was this guy anyway that me of all people had to be scared of him?

The Hulk?

Robbie opened the door for me and I stepped inside.

The light was on inside the cramped room and someone had hung up a tacky set of mouldy-looking maroon curtains in the corner.

I coughed as a stream of dust fell on my head from the naked light bulb hanging above me.

I could make out the faint outline of a circular table placed behind the make-shift screen.

And seated in a chair, I could make out the silhouette of a tall figure with a bizarrely big head.

"Jade West?" an ethereal voice asked from somewhere in the corner of the small room.

"Yeah…" I answered uncertainly.

"I have been expecting you for a very long time." The voice greeted me with what was supposed to be a suave voice.

Seriously, am I supposed to swoon here?

Why did I let Robbie talk me into this?

"I recognised you by your alluring scent, every strand of your raven black hair, those cold and calculating blue eyes. Your favourite colour is blue, non? Just like your bedside lamp…"

"Yeah, I guess it is the same colour – wait…what?" I demanded in bewilderment.

This is gonna sound totally crazy. But I could've sworn I'd heard that voice somewhere before.

Something about it was so disturbingly familiar.

_Wait a minute…_

Before Robbie could stop me, I stomped towards the direction of the ethereal voice.

"I really wouldn't do that, Jade…" Rex protested feebly.

I yanked the curtains open and Sinjin sat in the corner of the janitor's closet, wearing the dumbest headdress made out of multicoloured bits of paper mache I've ever seen on anyone before.

"Sinjin? What the hell is this?" I ranted angrily.

"I can explain, Jade." Sinjin answered quickly, waving his hands in surrender before my eyes.

"Talk," I growled.

"I'm a hypnotist." Sinjin replied with dignity.

The frankness of his answer bowled me over for a split second.

I wanted to laugh out loud, but then my innate anger won out over my initial amusement.

"Yeah, and you're also delusional too. I can't believe I let you idiots talk me into this," I quipped at Robbie and Rex. "I'm outta here."

"Wait, Jade – don't go! My powers are real." Sinjin protested.

"Oh, get real! You couldn't hypnotise yourself by looking in the mirror," I retorted maliciously, whirling around to face Sinjin again.

"I'll prove it to you, non-believer!" Sinjin declared, catching me off guard yet again. "Bring Tori to me at lunch time tomorrow and you shall see with your own eyes what I can do."

Is this really what my life has come to?

Secret meetings with a low-budget hypnotist who happens to be my regular stalker and _Robbie_?

I'm gonna need a lot of Aspirin when I get home.

"Jade, trust me, Sinjin can do it. He hypnotised Rex into thinking that he hated moist chocolate chip cookies for a week." Robbie stated vehemently.

"That was one of the worst times of my life." Rex lamented with a low moan.

I frowned at Robbie's initial comment and placed my hands on my hips.

"Robbie, why would you even want Tori to be hypnotised?" I demanded suspiciously. "I thought you were part of her official fan club."

To Robbie's credit, he had the decency to look a little guilty when I began interrogating him.

"Jade, you know I like Tori a lot. She's really cool and sweet and generally awesome-"

"Get to the point, Shapiro."

"The point is, I'd never do anything to hurt her. I'm not that kind of guy."

"So what's changed?" I questioned shrewdly.

Robbie sighed and Rex had the good sense to keep quiet and not butt in.

"But Tori's no different from the rest of you. None of you guys take me seriously; you think I'm a joke."

"No arguments there."

"The point is, I go to Hollywood Arts for the same reason as the rest of you – I have talents. I want people to take me seriously, especially Tori. She thinks everything I do and like is stupid; I'm gonna prove to her and everybody else that I can do something cool for Camo Jam. Lane's always telling me to stand up to my friends and make them take notice of me. I'd like to get up on stage and do a song – a cool song, singing along with my guitar. This is my chance to show everyone what I can do." Robbie concluded in a determined voice.

Oh great – Robbie just wants a shot at proving that he's not a complete idiot.

And I'm the idiot who's on the verge of helping him too.

Why do bad things happen to people like me who really don't give a shit to begin with?

"Robbie's had his say, now it's your turn, Jade." Sinjin piped up.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Why do you want to put Tori out of commission?"

I shrugged, even though I knew full well why I was doing this.

"Because Tori's constantly stealing the limelight from me. She's not the only one who deserves to shine at Hollywood Arts. It's like Robbie said – the rest of us have talents too. I wanna teach her a lesson once and for all. If she gets in my way, there will be consequences." I explained in a quiet voice.

The two boys (and puppet) all shivered at my words and I smiled in turn.

It's nice to know that some people still fear me.

"We want to help you get what you want." Sinjin offered with a small smile.

Now I'm officially confused.

"Both Robbie and I have said what we get out of having Tori hypnotised. What's in it for you, Sinjin?" I demanded suspiciously of the thin boy.

"I get to hypnotise people. It doesn't really get much better than that for me." Sinjin admitted with a shrug and an impish grin.

Deep down, I know that this is a supremely bad idea.

But right now, the opportunity to mess with Tori is just too good to miss and so hard to resist.

"Ok, I'm in." I finally answered, barely recognising my own voice.

"I'll bring Tori to you tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, it's getting totally weird now. Be prepared, there's way more weirdness still to come :P**


	3. Jade Springs The Trap

**Author's Note: Happy Birthday, Invader Johnny :DDD**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its various characters. That is all.**

* * *

Today was the day.

The moment of truth.

I couldn't figure out why I was so tense though.

Tori was going to be hypnotised into doing whatever I wanted.

At least that's what Robbie and Rex told me they could do it – or that Sinjin could do it.

I'm still not sure I believe them, but maybe I'm psychotic enough to try out hypnotism just once in my life.

I get two weeks with a hypnotised Tori to mess with her.

Shouldn't I be more psyched about this?

But somehow, I felt more nervous than actual elation.

I couldn't even enjoy cutting up skinny models from those cliché teen magazines during the first hour of History.

My eyes kept reverting back to Tori time and time again like a magnet.

She was sitting a few desks away from me to my left, scribbling away in her notebook.

I can't believe she's actually trying to copy down everything Mr. Shakakahn was telling the class.

What a nerd.

Then I got a sudden flash of brilliance and began scribbling something down on a piece of paper in front of me.

I crumpled the paper up into a ball and threw it at Tori's head.

Tori whirled around and scowled when I deliberately waved at her.

"What?" she hissed irritably, knowing full well I had just chucked a ball-up piece of paper at her head.

"Read the letter, Stupid." I hissed back.

Tori's eyebrows arched in confusion and she picked up the ball of paper, which had fallen on top of her backpack while our teacher rambled on about the Louisiana Purchase.

I had written, 'Meet me after school by my locker. I wanna show you something.'

Tori was clearly confused by what I had written and started motioning with gestures to ask me what I was talking about.

But I ignored her pointedly and pretended to be paying attention to what Mr. Shakakahn was saying.

If there's anything that Tori hates most, it's people ignoring her.

If I kept playing this game, her curiosity would grow until she had to know what I was up to.

And that's exactly how I wanted her to respond.

I needed her to pine away with unfettered curiosity until her head exploded.

Metaphorically speaking of course.

I can't have any fun with Vega if she decides to _actually _behead herself…

The minutes dragged by like it always does on super boring days.

As I went to class after class in each period, I began digging my long fingernails into my face with repressed anxiety and excitement that I began to leave deep pink gashes all over my cheeks.

I can't wait anymore – I'm too tense.

Will this school day never end?

Mercifully, the bell finally rang and I nearly knocked Andre right off of his feet as I sped towards the door.

"Watch it, Jade – crazy!" Andre yelled out in exasperation after me.

I looked back once to see him rubbing his head where my elbow had connected against it and grinned to myself.

Other students were pouring out of their classes, making the hallway sound like a very productive beehive.

This was perfect.

With all this chaos going on around me, no one would even notice me dragging Vega into the janitor's closet.

And even if on the off chance that someone does suspect what I'm about to do, they won't be able to stop it.

By the time Vega comes out of that room as my very own hypnotised slave, the damage will already be done.

I was in the middle of rubbing my hands with glee like villains do in movies when they've hatched an evil plan when Tori came jogging towards me with her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"I-I'm…here. W-what d-do you wanna…show…me?" she gasped while trying to catch her breath.

Her long brown hair was in wild disarray and sweat poured down her tanned face.

Vega looked like she'd just done a mile-run in Gym class while trying to find me.

My guess is that she just came from her Hip Hop Song Writing Class, which is located on the third floor at HA.

Damn, she must really be curious about what I was about to show her.

_Perfect_.

And now to spring the trap.

"Vega, I thought you weren't gonna show." I greeted, feigning indifference as I slammed my locker door shut.

"Well, it's not like you explained yourself at all in class," Vega retorted impatiently. "So I figured I'd at least see what you want." She added, feigning indifference too.

But I could see the curiosity burning in her eyes nonetheless.

"Good. I'm taking you to see Robbie's hypnotist." I explained with a devilish grin.

Tori goggled at this and I had to suppress a smile.

"That's it? You want me to meet Robbie's weird magician friend that Sinjin knows? I'm out!" Vega exclaimed hurriedly.

But I grabbed her around the arm before she could run away and pulled her along with me.

"Jade, what the hell are you doing? Let go of me!" Vega shrieked dramatically, trying to loosen my grip on her.

"Shut up and listen! You haven't even heard the best part yet!" I protested, trying to play it up as much as I could.

"What part?" Tori hissed, smacking a hand against my shoulder to pull herself free.

A couple of people started staring at us.

But for the most part, everyone carried on with their business because they were used to me and Vega fighting in public by now, whether it was over Beck or over her stealing the spotlight from me yet again.

"The magician's gonna hypnotise Robbie into pretending that he's a dog!" I exclaimed, this time with genuine enthusiasm.

Tori stopped struggling and fixed me with an arched eyebrow. "Crazy chick say whaaaaaat?" she asked comically.

"It's true, you've gotta see it in action. It's happening in the janitor's closet right now. Come on, or we'll miss the whole thing!" I explained, dragging her along.

"Oh, it's such a mean thing to do, but sounds kinda fun when Robbie's the victim." Tori conceded with a mischievous grin.

Yes, she's hooked!

Time to reel her in.

"Wait, I should tell Andre and the others-"

"No time, Vega. We gotta go now!"

Vega swallowed my blatant lie and I heaved a sigh of relief.

We were finally outside the janitor's closet and my heart was thumping like crazy in my chest.

Oh my gosh, what if Tori figures out what I'm up to?

What if that idiot Sinjin can't hypnotise her?

I'm basically screwed if this doesn't work.

But it was too late to turn back now.

The plan was set in motion.

All that was left to do was open the door…

"Remember, don't be too loud, otherwise it'll ruin the magician's concentration and the hypnosis won't work." I reminded Vega as we stepped inside.

Tori nodded in understanding and I danced the conga inside my happy brain.

_Sucker…_

Robbie was already inside with Rex and Sinjin was hidden from view behind the red curtains they'd made use of yesterday when talking to me.

"Whoa, where did all this cheesy décor come from?" Tori questioned, wrinkling her nose distastefully at the weird odour of incense Sinjin was burning in an ashtray placed on his round table.

Come to think of it, that didn't smell like incense at all.

It smelt more like burnt socks.

Sinjin probably just took his shoes off.

Whoops, I just threw up in my mouth a little at the thought…

"Robbie, are you ready to begin?" Sinjin's ethereal voice began.

"I am." Robbie answered eagerly.

"Are you sure we shouldn't be stopping this, Jade?" Tori asked with a worried look on her face.

"He'll be fine. Acting like a dog will be a nice change of pace for Robbie." I answered with a dismissive wave.

Without warning (but just as I expected), Sinjin burst forth from the curtain and stood in front of Tori with his weird headdress on.

"Sinjin, what the-" Tori screamed, but Sinjin stopped her with an index finger on her bottom lip.

"Be silent, Tori." He commanded in a low voice.

And before she could react, he snapped his fingers three times in her face.

I gaped in astonishment when Tori's attention was mysteriously diverted and her eyes drooped in her sockets as she became completely still and unresponsive.

"How did you do that?" I whispered in awe, staring in amazement at Tori's benign face.

"Hypnosis is a refined art, Jade. Its secrets cannot be shared with non-believers." Sinjin answered vaguely.

_Oh give me a break…_

"Whatever, just do your thing. I wanna get out of here." I snapped impatiently, placing my hands into my jeans pockets.

"Very well. Tori, do you know where you are?" Sinjin asked in a booming voice.

"In the janitor's closet, waiting for Robbie to be hypnotised by you, Sinjin." Tori replied in a monotone without blinking once, her arms hanging stiffly at her sides.

Freakin' Awesome!

It was like watching 'Poltergeist', but 10 times better.

"Very good, Tori. When you awake once more, you will only remember coming in here alone. You heard about me hypnotising Robbie and simply wanted to watch. You will forget that Jade brought you in here and you will not remember being hypnotised when you awake. Jade is the only one who can free you from your state of hypnosis when two weeks have passed. While you are under, you must do everything that Jade tells you to do. Do you understand, Tori?" Sinjin asked patiently.

"Y-e-s…" Tori responded blandly.

"Excellent. If Jade uses the phrase, 'Tori, you are a good girl', you will begin to act like a dog and basically do everything Jade tells you to do. But if Jade ever says, 'Tori, you are a bad girl', then you will turn into the worst version of yourself. You will have complete control over your actions. And the only way for you to come out of your hypnotised state is for Jade to say the words, 'Tori, come back to me'. Once this happens, you will be your normal self once more."

"Yes, Sin-Jin…" Tori agreed.

"When I click my fingers three times and count to 3 seconds, you will awake and not remember what I have just told you."

"Yes, Sinjin…"

Sinjin clicked his fingers and Robbie, Rex and I were entranced too as Tori began to breath heavily.

"3, 2, 1…awaken, Tori." Sinjin concluded cryptically.

But something about the way Tori's eyes slipped back into focus after remaining inert for close to a minute made my skin crawl.

I found myself backing away from the door.

"Jade, what are you–"

But I ignored Rex and exited the janitor's closet, speeding down the hallway past people like my life depended on it.

What have I just done?

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh dear, has Jade been stabbed by a pang of guilt? Read on to find out ;D Oh and yes, the History teacher's name is a bastardisation (that's a real word) of renowned singer, Chaka Kahn. It was too good an opportunity to pass up on :D  
**


	4. Woof Goes The Tori

**Author's Note: Happy Birthday, Invader Johnny :DDD**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its various characters. That is all.**

* * *

"Now listen up closely because this next part is extremely important…" Sinjin began in an unusually cryptic tone.

"Sinjin, we've been over this already. I know what to do!" I protested impatiently.

After I ran out of the janitor's closet, Sinjin called me at home a few hours later and told me that Tori didn't remember a thing about being hypnotised.

I was filled with such inexplicable relief that I managed to fall asleep right away when I went to bed.

And the first thing that happened when I arrived at school was Sinjin accosting me outside my locker, reminding me of the rules of hypnotising Tori for two weeks.

"If you want Tori to do whatever you want, you need to first say the words 'Tori, you are a good girl' to get started. When she's in the hypnotic state, she will do anything you want. But if you ever say the words 'Tori, you are a bad girl', then she's completely in control of her own actions. It's extremely important that you don't say the second command unless you absolutely want Tori to act on her own while hypnotised. Do you understand, Jade?"

"Yeah sure, whatever."

"Jade…"

Why was Sinjin freaking out so much? What did he really think was gonna happen if I said the second command to Tori? She's gonna turn into a super villain and proclaim world domination?

"Ok, fine. I get it, promise." I huffed.

"Good. Because you can't screw around with hypnosis, Jade." Sinjin answered frankly.

"Wait, what do I say again if I want Tori to come out of hypnosis?" I asked, drawing a sudden blank.

Sinjin rolled his eyes and I glared at him.

Just because he's helping me exact my revenge on Tori, doesn't mean I can't still break every bit of his bony body…

"Just say 'Tori, come back to me'."

"That's it?"

"Yip."

"So why did you come up with three safe words instead of one?" I asked curiously.

"Because I believe in free will." Sinjin replied.

Free will?

_While you're being hypnotised?_

Sinjin really is nuts.

Then again, I must be even nuttier than him to even consider doing something this ridiculous to Tori.

But she did have it coming.

And for the first time since I started down this crazy road, I was finally beginning to enjoy myself.

* * *

"You know…I've always wanted a dog." I began in a smug voice.

Tori snorted in response and stared askance at me.

She was acting the same as usual, minus the part where she remembers that I dragged her into the janitor's closet yesterday afternoon.

Sinjin's hypnosis really worked.

"You, Jade West, want a dog? What would you make it do? Attack little kids and old people?" Tori questioned dryly.

"Something like that," I answered, knowing full well that it would piss her off.

"O-k…" Tori mumbled with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm serious," I continued, getting more and more into this role I was playing. "I'd really love to own a dog."

"Really?" Tori questioned with the same look of confusion on her face.

"Really. I'd call her 'Tori' to commemorate the first time you pretended to be a dog in Sikowitz's class. I'd teach her how to play dead. Instead of bringing me the paper, she'd bring me a pair of scissors. And at the end of the day, she'd hop into my lap. I'd pat her and then I'd say…"

I paused for dramatic effect while Tori hung onto my every word.

"_Tori, you are good girl." _

At first, I wasn't sure if it had worked at all.

Vega just stood there, looking at me, clearly still offended by the fact that I'd basically likened her to a dog.

But then I noticed that her brown eyes were looking kind of glossy, like a porcelain doll.

And she had barely blinked since I'd said the magic words.

"Yo, Vega! Anybody home?" I asked softly.

I even snapped my fingers in front of her face a couple of times.

Zilch – she just stood there like a frozen popsicle.

Eureka, it actually worked!

Sinjin, you beautiful bastard!

"Come on, Tori, let's go. We're late for class." I piped up with a devilish grin.

Wordlessly, Tori followed blindly behind me and I could barely contain my excitement.

Let the sweet revenge begin…

* * *

"Alright, class. I have gazed for a long time into my coconut milk. And I have foreseen that I uh…forgot to prepare activities for this class." Sikowitz began awkwardly.

Most of us in the class groaned in exasperation at this.

"But never fear. I also foresaw that one of you would suggest an appropriate acting activity that we could all do today. So…any volunteers?" Sikowitz asked in a hopeful voice.

"We could act like giant pieces of candy." Cat offered.

"Cat, pieces of candy do not have feelings, nor the ability to act."

"Can too! They could act…delicious. Which they are."

"No, that's…disturbing. Just like being slapped by the Internet." Sikowitz stated pensively with a dismissive wave of his hand.

I raised my hand, knowing Sikowitz would give my idea a listening ear.

He likes me.

"Yes, Jade? Cast your spell of sheer brilliance on me!" Sikowitz implored in a booming voice.

"We could all pretend to be dogs." I suggested with a cocky smile.

"I like it! Dogs have feelings and cannot do slapping of any kind. To the stage, I beseech you!"

That was Sikowitz's usual command for all of us to get up from our desks and gather around and on top of the small stage in the classroom.

"Move your ass, Vega." I griped, secretly thrilled when Tori unconsciously did just what I wanted and got to her feet, following closely behind me.

"And now, I want you to wow me. Gather all your canine feelings and transpose it your very being, like musical notes to a piano. Now…ACT!"

This was it, the moment I'd been waiting for.

I turned to Tori and began grinning widely.

"Tori, you are a good girl."

Ka-boom!

Unlike before when Sinjin first put her under, Tori reacted instantly to my words, moving closer to me like a magnet.

"Tori, you are a dog until I tell you otherwise."

All the other students were just doing bad impressions of dogs and standing on two feet with their hands curled up like paws.

Then I watched with baited breath as Tori's sank to her knees and got on all fours, getting completely into character.

I subtly retrieved my cellphone from my jeans pocket and turned on the 'record' button on my camera.

First, Tori sniffed herself like any real dog would.

Then she used her hind leg to scratch behind her ear.

Damn, this chick is bendy…

Who knew?

"Uh…good job getting into character, Tori." Sikowitz mumbled, his eyes glued to Tori's strange behaviour.

But then he rallied magnificently.

"Tori's acting like a dog – all of you pretend to be dogs! GO!"

I started jumping up and down, my hands curled in front of me like paws, my tongue sticking out.

Cat began howling like a cute Pomeranian and licking her hands like she was preening herself.

Beck was on all fours, running in a circle while he pretended to chase his own tail.

Robbie and Rex were acting like two aggressive dogs, growling and barking at each other.

Actually, Rex was acting like an aggressive Rottweiler while Robbie simply cowed away like the scared pussy he is.

Andre hadn't even got into position when Tori did something pretty extraordinary.

Her eyes locked on her friend and I swear her ears straightened upwards like a real dog's would when he sensed danger.

It was totally priceless when she launched herself at Andre and began snapping viciously at him, her mouth curled around his jeans leg.

"Yo, Tori – what the hell are you doing? Cut it out!" Andre screamed, trying to shake himself free.

I swear, I peed my pants a little watching Andre getting attacked by Dog Tori.

"Tori, no!" Beck intervened, trying to pry her teeth off of Andre's leg. "Tori, you are a bad–"

"Dog! Bad dog! Not any other word but that!" I interrupted hastily.

Even though I don't technically sweat, my forehead still felt a little moist after Beck almost said the dreaded words.

There's no way I can let him say the second command just yet.

I'm saving that one for a rainy day…

"Tori, bad dog!" Beck reprimanded.

But Tori ignored him and tugged even harder on the denim fabric.

Without warning, Andre reached down and flicked Tori sharply on the nose.

She backed off instantly and began yelping in pain, rubbing her nose furiously to rid herself of the incessant sting.

"Andre, what did you just do?" Robbie questioned blankly.

"It's something you do when a dog's misbehaving," Andre answered hoarsely, straightening out his pants where Tori had sunk her teeth into it. "My grandma does it to her dog all the time when he's acting out. Course, she does it because she thinks he's an alien from Planet Pooch, coming to invade Earth and abduct her as his human slave." He added matter-of-factly.

Wow, Andre's grandmother is totally certifiable.

"Vega, stop acting like a dog. You're a teenage girl." I commanded in a low voice.

I could see all of my friend's eyes on me as Tori slowly resumed her normal teeny-bopper self.

Out of everyone, Beck's eyes were narrowed while he watched me.

Did any of them suspect what was really going on?

"W-w-w-what h-happened?" Tori asked in a groggy voice.

"You were acting like a dog." Robbie explained.

"Yeah, and you almost bit a hole into my new skinny jeans!" Andre exploded angrily.

"I'm sorry, Andre. I didn't mean to - wait, what?" Tori said in one breath.

"If you don't believe us, I've got the whole thing on tape for you to watch later." I announced evilly, waving my cellphone in Tori's face.

"Nice impression, have a treat." I added, tossing her a Scooby Snack.

To my intense delight, Tori leapt up on her feet and snagged the dog biscuit mid-air and crunched happily on it.

Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie and Rex all stared in horror at what Tori had just done.

Without warning, Beck took hold of my arm and began dragging me out of Sikowitz's classroom.

"Beck, what the hell?" I yelled, shrugging out of his grasp when we stood near the lockers.

"Jade, what was that back there?" Beck demanded in a no-nonsense voice, pointing at the classroom door.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feigning confusion.

"Don't bullshit me, Jade. You forget that I know you a lot better than anyone else at Hollywood Arts."

"And your point is?"

"Did you do something to Tori?" Beck demanded suspiciously.

My heart thumped violently in my chest. But I kept my usual 'I don't give a shit' mask fastened onto my face so Beck wouldn't notice how nervous I really was about his question.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not playing around, Jade!" Beck roared, slamming his hand loudly against a nearby locker. "Did you do something to Tori?" he asked again in a calmer voice.

"Like what?" I demanded, playing my clueless card for all it was worth.

"Why is she acting so weird today? And how come you're the only one who can make her snap out of it?"

"How the hell should I know? Maybe I just really am that good with dogs."

"JADE!"

"I don't know what you want me to say, Beck! I'm just as much in the dark as everyone else is about Tori's weirdness!" I protested heatedly.

For a moment, I was sure Beck didn't believe a word I was saying.

But then he dropped the Good Cop/Bad Cop routine and I breathed an inward sigh of relief.

"Ok, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I just know how you get when you feel like someone's invading your territory. And as far is Tori's concerned-"

A weird feeling settled in the pit of my stomach, making me feel like I wanted to barf.

Could it be guilt?

But I suppressed the feeling as quickly as it had entered my body and milked Beck's remorse even more.

"Whatever. I may not like Tori, but I wouldn't do anything seriously disturbing to her. I'm trying not to go to juvie any time soon." I answered cleverly.

Beck grinned impishly at my joke and I mustered a genuine smile for the first time all day.

"You're right; I guess I just got carried away for a split second. Sorry." He apologised meekly.

That made me guiltier because my ex-boyfriend was spot-on about the lengths I'd go to get even with somebody.

But I couldn't let him know what I'd really done to Tori, or what Sinjin did to Tori at least.

Beck would never speak to me again.

"Apology accepted." I responded swiftly before turning around and walking back towards Sikowitz's classroom.

As I sat back down at my desk, I stole a secret glance at Vega out of the corner of my eye.

She had her head in her hands while she clearly tried to make sense of why she'd acted like a dog for no apparent reason.

And eaten a dog treat.

_Priceless_.

Phase 1 of 'Operation Vega Hypnosis' was complete.

Now the real fun could finally begin…

* * *

**Author's Note: Yip, Tori acted like a dog and ate doggy treats :P It doesn't get much worse than that, right? Or...does it?**


	5. Turning Up The Heat

**Author's Note: Happy Birthday, Invader Johnny :DDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its various characters. That is all.**

* * *

The next day, I walked into a flurry of people at school, huddled around their lockers, whispering filling the air.

I knew exactly what they were talking about.

Tori's 'canine' moment in Sikowitz's class yesterday.

No matter what people tell you, no one is ever truly above gossiping or being gossiped about.

It's like a rash - it just keeps spreading the more you scratch it.

I still found myself surprised that word had spread so quickly.

Then again, Rex and Robbie were telling everyone in sight about it during lunch time.

From what I could tell, most of the seniors didn't believe the rumours circulating about Tori.

But most of the lower classmen listened with rapt attention everywhere I looked to their friends regaling the tale over and over again.

Ah, sweet revenge.

Besides Robbie and Sinjin being in on the secret, I kinda feel generous enough to share my happiness at Tori's demise with other people.

Just then, several freshmen who were usually too scared to talk me, approached me timidly.

"What?" I snapped impatiently, curling my upper lip into a scowl.

"I-i-is it t-t-true that T-t-tori V-vega acted like a dog in Sikowitz's class yesterday?" A pubescent boy with lots of freckles asked me.

I got right into the poor boy's face and smiled. "Yip, it's all true. If you don't believe me, somebody uploaded a video of it on the slap dot com." I conceded, flashing pearly whites at the group. "Now beat it," I growled with one hand resting on my hip.

They disappeared like a squawk of birds after that, whispering in a huddled group all by themselves.

Oh by the way, I'm the one who posted the video on the school's social networking website.

Thank you, Pearphone.

You complete me.

While deciding on what torture I'd use next on Vega, I watched her closely when she and Trina arrived on the school premises.

Tori's eyes swirled anxiously around her while other people began conversing about her in loud voices.

Trina finally broke away from her younger sister and went in search of her friends most likely to find out the real scoop.

Just to be spiteful, I crept up slowly behind Vega and howled loudly in her ear, causing her to jump a few feet into the air.

"Relax, Vega. It's not a full moon - not that it's stopped you before." I joked snidely.

She watched in confusion as I walked away, laughing my head off.

Phase 2 is gonna be so much fun...

* * *

Phase 2 is gonna suck so much ass!

Try as I might, I couldn't come up with anything viable to humiliate Tori even more.

The dog idea was pretty inspired, even if it was Robbie's idea.

Plus, it was a symbol of my short-lived triumph over Vega in our first ever class with Sikowitz when I poured water all over her.

Now why did Andre convince her to stay?

I was getting seriously frustrated trying to think of a new plan during my Stage Craft class.

Technically, I was supposed to be sitting at a huge table with 5 other classmates, fashioning a mummy hand out of paper mache and fleshy putty that was a weird jaundicey colour.

Instead, I was throwing tiny random balls of the stuff strategically into Sinjin's hair.

He had his back to me, too intent on working on his creepy hand.

The best part is that his hair is so thick and fluffy, he probably can't even feel all the crap I'm throwing into his hair right now.

I know it's totally a cheap laugh at someone else's expense and completely juvenile.

But I'm bored - sue me!

Jade, you really are a bad girl...

THAT'S IT!

Jade, you're a genius!

Why didn't I think of it before?

I could kiss myself!

Sinjin gave me one last prompt to mess with Tori - turn her into a bad girl.

It's demonically brilliant.

I practically sailed out of class on a cloud when the bell rang, my overactive brain wholly focused on tracking Tori down.

I found her leaning over a fountain near the 'Asphalt Cafe', her lips puckered while she took a few dainty sips of water.

"Vega!" I boomed loudly, knowing she hadn't heard me come up behind her.

I achieved the desired result when Tori shot up instantly, managing to spill water all over her face, into her hair and spilling down the front of her white halter-neck, which was practically see-through.

"Jade! You scared the crap out of me! Aww, now look what you did!" she moaned miserably, using her hoodie to dry off the wet stains on her shirt.

"Oops," I murmured in a thoroughly insincere tone, shrugging my shoulders quickly.

Tori scowled at me in return and I used this as my moment to proceed with the next phase of my plan.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you - do you know why everyone's been giving me weird stares all day?" Tori questioned in curiosity.

"What makes you think I'd know?"

"I don't know - did you tell everybody I have a rash or something?"

"Now why would I do a thing like that when everybody already knows that you're the pus-filled, scabby, throbbing, irritating, rash on my back?" I sneered pointedly.

"Thanks for the disgusting visual, and for likening me to a skin condition at the same time, Jade."

"I really mean it from the bottom of my heart. Or whatever's really inside my chest."

"My guess is that it's a scared little girl just begging to be let out from her prison." Tori ridiculed scathingly. "And I thought I _gave_you rashes, not that I was one." she added matter-of-factly.

"You're both." I conceded with indifference.

"Good to know. Is there a particular reason why you're harassing me while I'm trying not to dehydrate?" Tori questioned pointedly, wiping down her shirt with her hands.

"Not really. I just wanted to let you know that I don't think you're a good girl after all." I answered with a smile.

Tori wrinkled her nose in bewilderment at my statement. "O-k..."

"I mean, it Vega. In fact, I think that-"

Without warning, I grabbed hold of her arms and shoved her hard against a row of lockers behind us.

Her back collided sharply with the cold metal and she groaned in with what seemed like a mixture of pain and what sounded like pure anger to me.

"Jade, what the f-"

I slammed her even harder against the locker till our noses were a breath apart.

And her scared brown eyes looked right down into my soul as I uttered six forbidden words that I knew would send me right down the rabbit hole till the end of time:

"…you are a bad girl, Tori."

I whispered it, oddly afraid that if I said it too loud, it wouldn't work somehow.

But what if soft words weren't enough either?

Then I saw her pupils dilate like someone shining a flashlight right in them and I panicked, backing away from her.

For a split second, it was like her soul had jumped right out of her body and straight into mine, the light vanishing from her eyes like the flickering of a candle in the wind before it's completely snuffed out.

That's when I knew that Good Tori was well and truly gone.

Especially when she gave me the most devilish smirk I'd ever seen on one person before, much less 'Ms-Goody-Two-Shoes-Tori-Nauseating-Vega'.

She shoved me aside like I weighed about the same as a piece of paper.

Then she began examining her hands and her clothes with perplexing scrutiny, like she'd just come out of one of those labs you see in Sci-Fi films where the glass doors open in slow motion, smoky dry ice pouring out of every orifice.

And when she'd figured out whatever the hell she was trying to discover about herself, she barely gave me a second look before she was running through the hall, pushing more people rudely out of her way.

Then she was gone, having run right off school property and hopping into hers and Trina's car, burning rubber as she executed a brilliant hand-brake turn as she sped off.

For a moment, I wondered how her stupid sister would get home from school.

Then I realised that I really didn't care.

I got what I wanted out of the entire debacle – Phase 2 of my plan was in motion.

And I was dying to know just what Tori would do next…

* * *

As it turned out, I didn't have to wait very long.

It was a boring-ass day as per usual, sitting outside by the Asphalt Café with the people I called my friends.

I stabbed moodily at a dubious-looking corn dog that I bought off of Festus' van with a silver fork I swiped from my Mom's prized cutlery set at home.

So what if my Dad gave it to her on their silver wedding anniversary?

And Tori was no where in sight.

Where the fuck was she anyway?

I hadn't seen her since she disappeared from school yesterday, and I was beginning to get really tense about it.

Whatever had come over her – what if it made her too freaked out to show up in person?

If that happened, then I'm officially screwed and my plan of humiliating Tori is ruined for good.

Just when I was about to throw down my fork, skip school and drive to Tori's house to drag her ass to school, something very unexpected happened.

"Yo, dude, check it out." Andre declared through a mouthful of French fries, motioning to Beck at something he alone could see for the time-being

Beck followed his gaze and his jaw dropped like he was about to wolf-whistle. "Whoa…" He murmured in awe.

I followed their gaze in confusion and felt my heart plummet down into my stomach.

They were looking at a girl coming towards our table slowly, like something straight out of a mirage in a burning desert.

But she was unlike any girl that I'd ever seen before.

From the confident swagger of her hips to the way that she flicked her raven black bangs out of her face, it was easily the most hypnotising thing I'd ever laid eyes on.

She was dressed in black leather from head to toe: short black jacket that barely covered her lean abdomen with a hood, suffocating-ly tight black leather pants that would probably cut off her circulation. She wore a simple tank top that did absolutely nothing to cover the empty space left by the non-existent length of the jacket, revealing a lean and toned stomach for all to see.

Wait a second – is that a diamond bellybutton?

_Hot_.

And to support her incredibly long legs, she was wearing very chique black leather ankle boots with thick heels, which made her stagger ever so slightly while she walked.

Instead of the limp making her look ridiculous, it just made her even cooler, parting the crowd staring in awe at her every movement like The Red Sea.

Who the hell is she?

Oh my God, this isn't happening.

This cannot be happening!

Oh no – oh shit…

"Is that…_TORI_?" Robbie demanded, completely thunderstruck.

"Holy shit, it is!" Rex blurted.

"Rex, you said something super bad!" Cat yelled out in a scandalised voice.

Wait, did Rex just curse?

This is getting super freaky now…

Tori came sauntering towards us, looking extremely bored with her surroundings.

"What up, bitches!" she cat-called, doing a really stupid-ass hand gesture which was a cross between a peace and loser sign.

_What up, bitches? _

Who does she think she's talking to?

The cast of Pretty Little Liars?

"Wow, Tori, you look…" Beck trailed off in a murmur.

Don't go there – don't you dare say it, you shallow bastard…

"Hot. Like…cheese fondue, ballin' in a sauna, planted in a volcano…ON THE SUN!" Andre finished off in barely repressed excitement.

Alrighty-roo.

And people say Andre's a 'wordsmith'.

More like a 'nerdsmith'…

"Well spotted, Dre. You're as sharp as a shoelace." Tori answered swiftly.

Come again?

Is it just my imagination, or did Tori just…_burn _Andre of all people?

Christmas just came three months early.

Andre squinted in confusion and made a face, which made me want to cry with laughter into my jacket sleeve.

"Uh…thanks." Andre finally answered, missing the point of Tori's insult completely.

Are all my friends really this stupid?

Or is Tori's transformation just bringing this sad fact more to life than usual?

It's like Frankenstein's monster trying to compete in a beauty pageant.

"Nice one, Vega." I congratulated with sincerity.

Tori turned to face me with an approving grin on her face.

Then she said the most unexpected words to me:

"Thanks, West. If you ever happen to get a life, stop by for a while. I'll give you advice on how to run it." Tori declared with a big smile on her face.

Wait…what?

"What did you say to me?" I asked in a dangerous whisper.

Tori leaned right over the table till we were practically eyeball to eyeball.

"Did I stutter?" she asked slowly of me.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, just dying to know how I'd respond.

Truthfully, I'm not sure how to.

And Tori fucking knows it too.

"No, I guess you didn't." I relented, blinking momentarily before fixing her again with a death glare.

But Tori was happy about her victory and didn't hesitate to spread the word about it.

"Come on, everyone. The Asphalt Café is old news. Let's go hang out in the parking lot."

Having settled herself comfortably on top of the round orange table, she got up and started walking with determination towards the parked cars a few meters away from us.

Beck stared quizzically at Robbie, who looked fearfully at Rex, who just stared back at all of us.

Andre didn't even wait that long before he grabbed his tray and sped after Tori.

To my surprise, Beck was the last to actually get up from the table.

But he did throw me this weird look beforehand, like he seriously suspected for a moment that I was responsible for the new Tori.

Somehow, I wasn't so sure.

I may have said the words.

But Tori's the one who struck the match and lit the fuse.

Some shit is about to go down.

* * *

**Author's Note: A big thank you to some useful websites on the best insults ever, they inspired this chapter :D Now that Bad Tori has arrived, whatever will she do next?**


	6. Bad Tori Kicks It Up A Notch

**Author's Note: Happy Birthday, Invader Johnny :DDD**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its various characters. That is all.**

* * *

I woke up a few days later, feeling extra groggy and crappy.

God, I need caffeine in my system…

A text message came through on my phone, making it vibrate on the pedestal next to my bed.

I rubbed sleep out of my eye while reading it.

It was from Beck:

"Where the hell are you? School's already started and Tori got called into Eikner's office…again."

Wait, I overslept?

I glanced at my alarm clock and cursed.

It was already 9am.

School started an hour ago and Tori's already in the principal's office.

What the fuck is going on?

"Keep your boxers on, I'm coming." I typed back, my thumbs working like crazy to reply to Beck's message.

After taking a super quick shower, I dressed in the first thing I could find in my closet.

I barely spoke to my parents while they sat at the kitchen table having breakfast.

I toasted a bagel on the go and smeared it with some cream cheese, stuffing half of it into my mouth as I grabbed my backpack and sprinted outside.

Looks like I'm grabbing coffee to go…

It took me another 30 minutes to get to school.

With any luck, I could sneak into school without Lane or one of the other teachers spotting me first.

I'll probably still get detention, but I'd like to postpone it as much as possible.

I took my usual escape route by sneaking behind the bleachers and cutting through the quad towards the gym.

The janitor always left the back door open, so any latecomers could use this entrance to get into the building.

I almost breezed right past another girl, sitting on top of one of the orange tables on the concrete, casually smoking a cigarette in broad daylight on school property.

"Vega?" I questioned in alarm.

_She's smoking?_

"West," Tori barely acknowledged, taking an extra long drag on the stub of her cigarette.

She smirked because I must've been standing there, gaping at her like an idiot the whole time.

Oh, what fresh new hell is this?

Without thinking twice about it, I snatched the burning end from her (shit, that's hot!) and tossed the cigarette onto the ground, stamping it out with the end of my boot.

"Dude-"

"Have you lost your mind? You can't smoke inside school!" I hissed.

"Technically, I'm smoking _outside_ the school building." Tori replied smoothly.

"Haven't you already been in Eikner's office this morning? Are you trying to get yourself expelled?" I demanded impatiently, with my hands on my hips.

"Please. Eikner won't expel me. Suspend me, maybe. But since I'm maintaining one of the highest GPA's here at HA, I don't think he's gonna be too anxious to get rid of me." Tori explained with a confident smile.

To my astonishment, she retrieved another cigarette from her jacket pocket and casually lit up once more.

Just then, Mr. Shakakahn came towards us, scowling like we'd just trashed his car.

"No smoking on school premises, Tori." He stated reprovingly.

He held out his hand and Tori handed over the burning cigarette to him without any further protest.

"I'll see you in detention after school."

"Awesome. Keep my seat warm, would ya?" Tori asked with a cocky grin on her face.

Shakakahn shook his head and stomped past us, tossing the cigarette in the trash.

"Unbelievable," I griped under my breath, shaking my head at Vega's complete lack of concern about getting caught smoking.

"Oh live a little, Jade. Then again, I guess you're only feisty when you're trying to keep Beck under your thumb." Tori declared snidely.

"You smug gank-"

"This conversation's been interesting and all, but I've gotta jet. Meet me here again after school." Tori interrupted promptly and got to her feet.

"Why?" I snapped.

"Because we both know you can't resist an opportunity to see just what I'll do next. Catch ya later, West."

With a faux preppy peace sign, Tori walked off and let herself in through the back entrance to the school.

I watched her go, feeling like I'd just fallen down a manhole.

_What just happened?_

* * *

I barely took in a word that anyone said to me all day, whether it was student or teacher.

I kept dwelling on Tori's words, my eyes instinctively glancing at my watch every few minutes, willing the time to go faster.

Why did she want me to meet her after school?

What could she possibly be planning next?

She'd already wrecked havoc by breaking into Mrs. Hollandaise's home and spray-painting her favourite cat green.

She'd done that with the help of HA's very own chain gang: a group of juniors and seniors who did all kinds of delinquent things outside school to damage both public and private property.

I'm surprised Cat hasn't joined their chain gang already.

Maybe that was just a one-time thing in Yerba…

Hardly any of my friends talked me to all day.

I think that was mostly because they were all trying to figure out why Tori's entire personality had seemingly changed overnight.

And there we were, both me and Robbie, sitting at the table with the answers to all their questions…

"You're late." Vega snapped angrily.

She wasn't looking at me, examining something on her phone, sitting propped up on the orange table I'd found her on just this morning.

Had it really been 5 hours ago?

"What?" I demanded, trying my best to look indifferent about this really weird meeting.

"Walk with me," Tori commanded and hopped off the table.

With her eyes still glued to her phone, I followed resentfully behind her as she led me back into school in a hallway next to the gym.

It was empty; since class was already over, most students were hanging out by the Asphalt Café or in the parking lot while waiting for their rides home.

"Why did you ask me to meet you behind the school?" I demanded waspishly.

I'm really getting sick and tired of Tori's games.

Mainly because I don't even know what the hell she wants from me.

"I wanna get into the school tomorrow night, after dark. You have to steal Eikner's master key and make a copy of it." Tori answered nonchalantly.

"Last time I checked, I don't _have _to do anything where you're concerned." I snapped.

Who the hell does Vega think she is making demands of me?

Then Tori smiled in an uncharacteristically evil way that made me feel more nervous than I'd ever admit out loud.

She walked towards me and I found myself learning up against the hard brick wall, my arms stiff from keeping them folded across my chest.

"I know you're a little slow, Jade. So I'm going to spell this out for you in the simplest way possible." She began in a voice laced with the faintest traces of irony and venom.

Her hand landed on my shoulder, pinching bone and muscle with crushing enthusiasm till I could feel a pink bruise blossoming against my skin.

"Bring me the key, or I will make your life even more miserable than it already is." Tori warned in a silky voice.

I clicked my tongue impatiently and shoved her hand off of my shoulder. "Clearly, you've been watching too many bad parodies of 'The Sopranos' lately, Vega." I retorted dryly.

But before I could even try and leave, Tori suddenly used all of her force to push me back against the wall. I tried to kick out my boot-clad foot, but she just blocked my imminent attack by trapping my legs with one of her own pressed between them.

Then she was right in my face, her eyeballs boring into mine.

_All the better for seeing you with, my dear_.

"Take your hands off of me…" I hissed, feeling the blood thumping in my ears with the drive of my rage.

Then Tori moved her face even closer, till I could practically taste the beads of moisture forming from her hot breath on my chin.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear before…" Tori ventured slowly, slamming her free hand against the brick wall behind me, just inches away from my exposed cheek.

"Oh don't worry, you were crystal clear. I'm just crazy good at breaking the rules whenever it suits me." I answered sweetly, giving Vega the biggest smile I could muster.

Then she matched the grin on my face, which freaked me out even more.

What is her game?

Then she sighed heavily in a way that I could only describe as blissful happiness.

"Just the kind of girl I've always wanted," she whispered demurely before her lips made contact with mine.

Excuse me?

Holy crap on a cracker!

Tori's nose was mashed up against mine as she started kissing me for real.

_Vega…_

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?_

None of my hands were even free. But somehow, my neck arched forward and my mouth encased hers right back.

_Jade, wakey-wakey…_

_Snap out of it! _

_This isn't real – this can't be happening!_

_Just quit it already!_

But I couldn't move at all.

It's like I was paralysed from the waist down.

I'm just a puppet and Tori is the diabolical puppeteer pulling all my strings.

Whatever she did to me, I somehow ended up doing exactly what she wanted.

When her hands cupped my neck, my heart sped up like a steam train.

When her teeth grazed against my bottom lip, my legs began trembling like I was getting hit with a full blast of electroshock therapy straight down my spine.

And when she whispered bitter-sweet nothings in my ear that begged the exhibitionist in me to resurrect, I craved her, wanting her to do nothing but depraved things to me.

Sadly, she finally stopped and oxygen hit my lungs with glacial disappointment.

"What was that for?" I asked hoarsely, hardly believing my voice could sound so hollow and desperate all at once.

"This is me making your life even more miserable. Guess you'll be swinging by tomorrow after all, and bearing gifts too. Later, West."

With a condescending wave of her sprightly fingers, Tori walked away, leaving me to sink back against the hard brick wall.

After this brief step into the weirdness that is my life, I just have two things to say about it all.

I've created a monster.

Frankenstein ain't got shit on me.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just when you thought I wouldn't, I had to insert an angry Jori lesbian kiss into the story :P Now why on earth did Tori do that? Is she really messing with Jade or is there something else going on? You know you love me, xoxoxo and all that jazz ;D**


	7. Tori Gets A Stunned Ovation

**Author's Note: Happy Birthday, Invader Johnny :DDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its various characters. That is all.**

* * *

Even though I didn't want to, I managed to sneak into Eikner's office during his lunch break the next day and steal his set of master keys.

Usually, Ms. Zookowski (his secretary) was a pit bull when it came to her job as the proverbial gatekeeper.

But whenever the PBS guy dropped by and got her to sign some random package, she'd start gushing and blushing while staring deliberately at the huge bulge in his way-too-tight brown shorts.

I really don't get why women are turned on by delivery guys.

In her moment of distraction, I breezed past without getting caught and got what I wanted.

I got Sinjin to make me a mould during Stage Craft when we were supposed to be working on our mummy hands.

With a strange sense of trepidation, I sat down next to Tori at lunch.

I was actually surprised to see that she'd even deigned to sit with us mere mortals.

For the last few days, she'd been plastered to her new chain gang buddies, laughing hysterically at their lame jokes and making fun of students in passing as they walked by their table in the corner.

She gave me a meaningful look and I glared in return.

That was our code.

I slipped the key into her open hand resting on her thigh underneath the table.

For a split second, my hand grazed hers and I could've sworn that her face changed subtly into something I recognised from the Old Tori.

But then her mask was right back into place and she smirked her thanks in my direction.

"So, guys. It's Camo Jam tonight – you all psyched?" Tori asked in almost a sweet voice.

Beck gave a noncommittal shrug while Andre grunted some kind of reply.

"I'm looking forward to it," Cat piped up bravely. "I think it's cool that we'll all be invisible in our clothes. Just like in the army." She added brightly.

I couldn't help smiling at that.

It was just like Cat not to recognise the inherent danger in answering a question honestly when it was posed by someone you couldn't trust.

But I was even more surprised when Tori didn't take the bait and snub Cat.

Instead, she smiled too in what seemed like a perfectly sincere manner. "That's great, Cat." She stated, taking a bite out of her hamburger.

After grabbing a handful of fries off of Robbie's plate, Tori wiped her hands delicately with a napkin and got to her feet.

I saw her throw Evil Edd, her newest recruit from the chain gang a meaningful look and I finally understood.

Whatever they were planning on doing with Eikner's copied master keys had something to do with the Camo Jam happening at school tonight.

"I gotta go. See you guys after school." Tori greeted and sauntered off.

Andre waited for Tori to be out of earshot before speaking.

"Something's definitely up with Tori. She seems awfully chipper about something that I'm sure is really bad for the rest of us." He declared, leaning confidentially as he spoke.

"Seriously, what do you think she's gonna do? Sabotage Camo Jam? It was her idea!" Beck protested stubbornly.

"Well, she's been doing a lot of crazy things lately," Robbie piped up hesitantly.

"Yo, that girl is crazier than tossing a rabbit in a bag full of snakes." Rex joined in.

"Well, whatever it is, it's bound to shock and dismay everyone." I offered nonchalantly, crunching loudly on a piece of celery.

"That's what worries me," Andre concluded, anxiety creasing his face.

Beck caught Andre's eye for a split second while stabbing at his Ravioli with a plastic fork and I knew that despite his previous words, he was worried about Tori too.

I can't afford to be worried, since this was all my doing.

I wanted Tori to start acting on her own while still under hypnosis.

And she'd finally done just what I wanted.

But how far was she still willing to go?

Only tonight would tell its secrets…

* * *

It was close to 7pm and Hollywood Arts was bursting with excitement and activity.

Kids who'd met their friends in the parking lot were walking and talking animatedly together in camo clothing as they headed towards the Asphalt Café for the Camo Jam.

I had to admit, the crew had done an awesome job of setting up for the concert.

They'd even managed to erect a huge mosh pit for kids to stand in, located right in front of the stage in an arc.

A host of miniature flood lights had been set up around the staging area, which I felt sure would cast a black light when the performances finally began.

But unlike everywhere else, the stage itself was decorated simply enough with mike stands, amplifiers for electric guitars, a drum set.

Cat came skipping towards me, sporting a neon pink and green camo track suit with bright pink sneakers, grinning and clapping happily.

"Look, Jade – I'm invisible! Whoo, whoo!" she cried, spinning and twisting around on the spot to give me a better look.

I decided not to wear full-on camo clothing.

I was still wearing my black skinny jeans, combat boots and a baggy green and black camo hoodie that I stole off some freshman a couple hours ago.

I still had the hoodie on my head.

It made me feel more anonymous.

"Cool, Cat." I answered as sincerely as possible.

Andre and Beck came walking towards us in nonchalant fashion.

Like me, Andre only wore a black and white Camo hoodie with a pair of blue jeans and sneakers.

Beck on the other hand, decided not to wear camo clothing at all.

A rebel without a cause.

"Yo, I don't even see why we gotta come tonight!" Rex piped up in close proximity.

I turned around him and saw him and Robbie coming towards. Rex looked the same as always while Robbie looked like he was on the verge of tears.

What the fuck?

"Ready to humiliate yourself in 5 minutes, Robbie?" I asked casually.

"I'm not going on," Robbie mumbled before turning away.

"Wait, what?" I demanded, keeping pace with him as he kept walking at a steady pace.

"You heard me, I'm not singing tonight, Jade." Robbie repeated, his jaw set in a determined line.

Wait, I'm totally confused.

Wasn't his whole reason for hypnotising Tori based on the fact that he wanted to play at Camo Jam?

How could he change his mind at the very last second?

"Robbie, wait a second!" I fumed, grabbing hold of his arm before he could disappear into the throng of people. "What was the whole point of this fucking mess? I thought you wanted to sing tonight!"

"I did, but I changed my mind, ok?" Robbie yelled, which caught me off guard.

And that's when it hit me.

Tori had gotten to him somehow.

Whatever she'd said or done had made him decide not to participate in the Camo Jam after all.

"What was that all about?" Beck asked curiously, coming up behind me.

I could feel his, Andre and Cat's eyes burning a hole into my back.

"Nothing," I lied, scowling at the stage.

Most of the performances weren't bad, pretty much what you'd expect from a faux Talent Show like Camo Jam.

Everyone pretty kept it upbeat and low-key for each song performed.

That was at least till the final performance of the night.

I felt my jaw drop when Tori came onto the stage.

She was dressed in leather from head to toe: tight black skinny-type leather pants, black leather ankle boots about 4 inches high; some kind of white peasant blouse, covered by a petite quarter-length black leather jacket over it.

Her hair seemed to be dyed an even darker shade of black than it was days go, curly ringlets swishing back and forth against her cheeks because of the light breeze hanging in the crisp air.

Her eyes were big and dramatic tonight, black rings of a heavy eye shadow painted below her long lashes.

She looked…kinda like a Goth.

Or a punk rock star.

Then I started smirking all over again.

Tori may have been wearing the bad girl uniform for a few days.

But there was no way that she could play the part of a bad girl for very long.

Especially if she was seconds away from singing some lame ass pop song at the Camo Jam.

Tori came walking confidently towards the mike and tapped it a few times to see if it was working.

"Hey, everyone. Tonight I'm gonna sing something a little different. This is for everyone here having one of those days when you don't feel quite like yourself."

I pricked up my ears at this while a soft riff guitar began playing somewhere in the background.

Tori stood in front of the mike stand, head lowered and perfectly composed.

Then she cleared her throat a few times before she began singing.

"Somebody mixed my medicine…"

Me and a couple of other people in the crowd stared in astonishment at Tori as she sang the opening lines of a song by Taylor Momsen The Pretty Reckless.

"I don't know what I'm on. Somebody mixed my medicine; Now, Baby – it's all gone."

"Somebody mixed my medicine. Somebody's in my head again."

The audience was completely entranced by her.

Ironically, so was I.

There were even a group of people jumping up and down and head banging while the drums pounded away and the guitar flared up in spurts of raucous adrenaline.

"Somebody mixed my medicine…again."

Somehow, I found myself pushing through the crowd of people closest to the stage.

I had to get a closer look just to convince myself that this wasn't all a dream.

Had I really turned Tori into…_this? _

Her naturally low singing voice had taken on a life of its own, adding both colour and rasp to the slow rhythm she swayed to.

"…Then I turn around and I see someone who looks like you."

At that moment, Tori gripped the mike tightly and her crazed eyes locked on me.

For a split second, I felt hot and clammy, like the spotlight was on me instead of Tori.

Then she looked and that evil smirk that was all-too-familiar to me was plastered back on her face as she continued swirling around and shrieking out the lyrics of the song.

Now I was confused.

I had somehow expected that Tori wouldn't show up at Camo Jam because she was actually breaking into school after hours to do some mischief with her chain gang.

Why else would she have wanted Eikner's master key?

Then it made total sense when Evil Edd came up behind her on the stage and started pouring what looked like gasoline on the wooden floor around her.

What the fuck is this idiot doing now?

To my intense horror, he lit a match and tossed it down onto the ground.

The coolest array of purple and orange flames appeared on every side of Tori while she continued singing.

So that's why they needed Eikner's key.

It wasn't so they could vandalise the school.

It was so they could steal the ingredients of that highly inflammable cleaning agent that Eikner had locked away in the basement, so students couldn't mess around with it.

All because a little fire started in the girls bathroom a year ago when the janitor used it to mop the floors with and forgot to take the burning cigarette out of his mouth before it fell onto the floor…

Tori was using the stuff to amp up her performance even more.

Not only was it a dumb-ass idea, it was also incredibly dangerous.

If they didn't douse that flame now, it could start a really huge fire, which would probably burn up the whole school right along with the student body.

I racked my brain trying to think of a plan.

Shit, what would Sikowitz do in the situation like this?

Uh…drink coconut milk.

Come on, Jade – is that really the best you can do?

Wait – water.

I can put out the fire with water!

The school had a fire alarm to only be used in case of emergencies.

All I had to do was pull the lever and activate the outdoor sprinklers.

I shoved my way through the crowd and sprinted towards the back exit of the school.

Jade West: saviour of Hollywood Arts.

I so did not see that coming.

* * *

With a deep breath, I broke the lock on the basement door with the monkey wrench I kept hidden away in my locker.

Long story.

I coughed as thick particles of dust and mildew combined flew into my open mouth and through my nose and eyes.

I shone a flash light onto the fire alarm in question.

Next to it encased in glass was a lever that you could pull on and activate the sprinklers.

I lifted the lid of the first box and grabbed the miniature axe, keeping it steady in my trembling hands.

This is it.

It was now or never.

If I chickened out now, I didn't want to know what havoc Tori's little stunt would wreck on our school.

With a hoarse cry, I used all the weight in my arm to break the case, shards of glass falling all over the floor.

I took hold of the metal lever and sighed loudly.

"Ok, Bad Tori. Time to take your last bow." I whispered to myself.

Then I pulled.

The alarm immediately went off and a booming siren resounded through the entire school.

It would only be a matter of seconds before the sprinklers went on and started dousing everything and everyone in sight.

Not caring about whether anyone would figure out I'd activated the fire alarm, I dropped the axe and started running, my hood falling off of my head in the moment.

It seems like I was just in time as students all around started screaming and running for cover, water wetting their clothes from every direction.

Tori had clearly been in the final throes of her performance when the sprinklers went on.

Evil Edd was the first one off the stage to run for cover, leaving Tori standing and blinking in astonishment.

I practically threw him out of the way as I climbed up the ladder to where she was.

I was already on a roll – I might as well go for broke and save her ass while I'm at it.

"Tori, come on!" I growled savagely, pulling on her arm.

I managed to bring her down with me just as the fire trucks and cop cars started swarming the school parking lot.

She was still kicking and screaming when we were finally on lower ground again, her clothes and hair drenched from top to bottom.

As inappropriate a time as this was, I couldn't help marvelling at the fact that Tori managed to look good even when she resembled a drowning cat.

It brought back memories of Prome all over again.

"Tori, listen to me-"

"Shut up, Jade – let me goooooo!" Tori bellowed, trying to wrench herself free.

But my will turned out to be a little stronger than hers as I held on tight to her shoulders, shaking her with all my might.

"STOP!" I bellowed, shaking her again.

That seemed to rouse Tori from her relentless protest and she looked me squarely in the eye.

This is it, time to break the spell.

"Tori, come back to me." I whispered amidst the yells of onlookers all around us.

Tori's heart seemed to stop beating in the moment and for a split second, I was terrified that my words had killed her somehow.

But then she started blinking furiously and her pupils expanded with bewilderment and amazement.

"Jade?" she asked me in confusion, trying to concentrate on my face like she had a concussion.

I couldn't help smiling despite the crappy situation.

Vega was back – and this time, it was the real one.

"You probably won't believe me, but I'm really sorry about everything."

And when Tori looked up and squinted at her chaotic surroundings, I had disappeared from her side with all the speed of a vampire.

In reality, I had just ducked behind a bush and sat on my haunches, watching her for several seconds while she tried to process what was happening.

And to my shame, I ran again, from her, from the school, from everything.

Deep down, I knew I was going to pay in spades for everything I'd done in the last 2 weeks.

But tonight wasn't the time for making retribution.

All of that would begin tomorrow, and every other day after that.

* * *

**Author's Note: So Tori burnt down the school and Jade saved the day...kind of. What's wrong with this picture? The song that Tori sang is sung by Taylor Momsen & The Reckless called 'My Medicine'. It's a super cool track and I think Victoria Justice's deep bass singing voice could do it some justice :D**


	8. HA Goes Hammer Time On Jade West

**Author's Note: Happy Birthday, Invader Johnny :DDD**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its various characters. That is all.**

* * *

I woke up again with a dull sensation in my head.

It was like a hangover, only much worse.

Now I remember – I took a whole bunch of my Mom's secret stash of Valium right before I went to bed last night.

Don't stress, I wasn't trying to commit suicide.

I just wanted to fucking sleep.

Because after all the shit I'd pulled in a 2-week span, I was gonna need all the sleep I could get.

Despite how tired both my body and brain were, I still tossed and turned for a good 20 minutes before finally giving in and stealing my Mom's Valium.

I didn't even wanna think about what state the school was in right now.

Did it burn to the ground?

Had anyone gotten hurt?

Whatever did eventually happen, it's all on me.

Considering I was the one who made Tori do it.

Sure, I didn't actually tell her to set the school on fire.

But if I hadn't hypnotised her in the first place and totally fucked with her head, none of this would've happened.

I still had no idea what I was gonna say or do when I eventually got to school.

But I knew I had to make this right somehow.

"Geez, Jade – you look like hell. Did you sleep at all last night?" My dad asked me in what actually sounded like the voice of a concerned parent.

"Yeah, I slept plenty last night. That's the problem." I griped truthfully.

My Dad looked at my Mom for a moment, neither of them saying a word.

But then they went back to eating breakfast and reading the newspaper.

I rolled my eyes and started pouring myself a cup of coffee.

Trust my parents to finally have a real parental moment, just to revert back to their old ways of pretending I don't exist.

Fucking typical.

I didn't need this – I have enough bad shit coming my way as it is.

I pushed out impatiently and got up from my chair with a whiny scrape.

"I'm going to school," I snapped bitterly, not giving my parents time to greet me or yell at me.

I tossed my bag onto the front passenger seat and hopped into my car, locking my doors afterwards.

Then after setting my Pearpod to Fury At The Man (one of my favourite punk bands) on blast, I turned the key in the ignition and started the engine in a flurry.

The wheels groaned and shrieked underneath me as I sped off to school, purposely not stopping at the Stop Street at the intersection up ahead.

* * *

I got to school a few minutes to go before 8pm

I expected most students to already be indoors or at least heading to class.

Instead, I was greeted with a multitude of students standing and talking, gesturing towards the school.

Wisps of white smoke still curled around parts of the Asphalt Café and the main building where the fire fighters had evidently doused the flames which had licked away at the school's foundations.

There were loose red bricks (which were now black) and debris everywhere in the old outdoor eating area.

A lump rose in my throat while I looked over the destruction.

_This is all my fault_.

"Jade, there you are – can you believe how crazy things got last night?" a random student piped up, coming towards me.

I knew this kid only as 'Ripcurl Rufus', recognising him from the sunbathed and suntanned surfer clique on campus.

"Yeah, real crazy," I agreed half-heartedly.

"Where did you disappear to last night? Yo, shit was crazy here at the school after the fire fighters and the cops came. Dude, a couple of us stayed on and kept partying through the night. Now I'm like totally bombed." Rufus explained with an idiotic smile on his bronzed face.

"Yeah...word. Listen, did anyone get hurt because of the fire?" I probed in what I hoped was an indifferent tone.

"Nuh, it was totally cool. A couple of morons tripped over their own feet and fell into some glass and shit, but nothing major like booking a space in the cemetery or whatever." Rufus replied with a dismissive wave.

"Cool. I'll catch ya later, Rufus."

"Actually, if you're gonna shorten my name, I'd really appreciate it if you could just call me 'Ripcurl'."

O-k.

Somebody mixed way too much Rum & Kool-Aid with their Strawberry Pop Tarts this morning.

"Jade, there you are! Where the hell have you been?"

Andre came sprinting towards me along with the rest of our friends.

To my dismay, Beck was glaring at me while Robbie deliberately avoided eye contact with me and Cat appeared to be crying.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked in a blur.

Then my eyes went to the empty gap in the circle and my heart plummeted into my chest.

"Where's Vega?" I demanded sharply.

"She's in Principal Eikner's office," Andre explained hoarsely, looking like he was on the verge of tears. "He's saying that she broke into the school and stole that super dangerous and inflammable cleaning agent. He's threatening to expel her."

"Which is crazy. We know Tori, she would never do anything like that. Somebody must've forced her – or threatened to kill her favourite pet if she didn't do what they said." Cat sobbed dramatically.

I caught Beck's eye again and he was practically burning holes through my body as if with a laser.

And Robbie wouldn't look me in the eye – did he tell Beck the truth?

I couldn't worry about that now with the prospect of Tori getting kicked out of school because of me.

"I have to go," I muttered and begin jogging towards the school entrance.

* * *

It took a lot more barging through and shoving people out of the way before I got to Eikner's office.

"Ms West, Principal Eikner is in the middle of a meeting. You can't go in there…" Ms Zookowski declared in a no-nonsense tone. "Ms West, MS WEST!" she shrieked.

I ignored her and pushed open Eikner's office.

Tori and her parents sat in Principal Eikner's office with the man of the hour, who appeared to be in mid-rant when I interrupted.

"Jade, I don't know how you got in. But this is a private meeting, get to class!" Eikner bellowed like an enraged bull.

His whole face was practically red and purple with rage.

That is so not a good look for him…

"Look, this is crazy, Principal Eikner!" Tori interjected, ignoring me for the moment. "You know me; I'm a model student. I don't know what made me do any of this. It was like I was hypnotised or something. I had no control over what I was doing. Somebody's setting me up." She added in a forceful tone.

"Somebody hypnotised you? Tori Vega, that is the most ridiculous notion I've ever heard." Principal Eikner scoffed, forgetting to be pissed off for a split second while he chuckled mirthlessly.

"It's true, Principal Eikner. Tori was hypnotised." I blurted out before anyone could stop me.

Tori, her parents and the principal all stared at me in astonishment.

"How do you know this, Jade?" Principal Eikner questioned.

"Because…I did it, it was me. I hypnotised Tori." I stammered.

Bye bye, Prestigious Performing Arts School in the country.

Hello, Juvie.

"What?" Mr. Vega yelled angrily while Mrs. Vega looked shocked.

Tori's eyes were popping out of her skull at what I'd just said.

Her face looked so damn funny, I would've laughed if my life wasn't about to go down Shit Creek in a very big way.

"You did this to me, Jade?" Tori asked in a hollow voice.

I could feel my entire face burning with shame and misery, but still I continued. "Yes," I finally answered, looking down at the ground.

Then I started explaining the whole twisted story, one fucked up detail at a time.

"But this changes everything, Principal Eikner! Tori can't be held accountable for her actions! She was just a victim!" Mrs. Vega pleaded vehemently afterwards.

"I think that you should expel Jade West instead." Mr. Vega thundered in a fierce voice that quite frankly, made me a little scared.

Principal Eikner studied me for a long time before answering:

"You're quite right, Mrs. Vega. This does alter things slightly. If this is true, then Jade West is responsible for all the havoc Tori caused. With that said, Tori is still the one who did all these appalling things. So I propose that Tori gets 3 days of detention and that you, Jade, are suspended from school for 3 days." He answered sternly.

After that, everyone started yelling.

"Detention? That is so unfair! Jade just admitted that she did this to me!"

"You can't give her detention, Principal Eikner!"

"She didn't do anything wrong, you half-baked idiot!"

"That seems a little harsh, Principal Eikner!"

"That's enough from all of you!" Principal Eikner shouted, cutting everyone off mid-sentence and glaring in particular at me.

As it turns out, I was the one who called Eikner an idiot.

_Oops. _

"My decision is final, I don't want another peep out of anyone." Principal Eikner stated in a calm voice, having successfully regained his composure. "Now I'd like the three of you to leave my office. You stay behind, Jade, while I call your parents. We're all going to have a very serious discussion about your atrocious behaviour and besmirching this school's good name." he added more severely.

"I understand, Principal Eikner."

Then I turned to Tori and looked her dead in the eye. "I accept the consequences of my bad choices. I'm so sorry I did this to you, Tori."

Her breathing had finally calmed down and for a minute, I really thought she'd forgiven me.

Till she swung her fist and punched me in the face.

Then she was on top of me, pulling my hair, yelling in my ears and punching me repeatedly in the stomach and neck every chance she got.

"YOU BITCH, YOU FUCKING BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT OF THE CONSEQUENCES, JADE! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

I was too stunned to fight back.

It took Principal Eikner and Tori's parents to finally pull her off of me, still kicking and screaming like a lunatic.

"Stop it, that's enough!" Principal Eikner roared, smoothing out the wrinkles on his shirt.

"Get her out of this office right now; take her home for the rest of the day to calm down or I will make it a week of detention for that stunt she just pulled!" he added, spit flying out of his mouth.

And like that, the Vegas stomped out of Principal Eikner's office, leaving me lying on the floor, massaging the throbbing lump now forming under my right eye.

Principal Eikner looked down at me for several seconds before sighing and sitting down at his desk.

"The shit has really hit the fan this time." He muttered sardonically.

To my horror, he started pouring himself a glass of dark liquid from a crystal bottle perched on his desk.

"I hope you're proud of yourself, Jade." He concluded, downing a huge mouthful of the stuff.

* * *

**Author's Note: Somehow, Principal Eikner taking a swig of an alcoholic beverage at the end of this just felt right to me ;D Looks like Bad Tori lingered long enough to punch Jade in the face. Serves her right for the 'Stage Fighting' incident :P**


	9. Cleaning Up My Soiled Rep

**Author's Note: Happy Birthday, Invader Johnny :DDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its various characters. That is all.**

* * *

So let's recap the shit-hole that my life has recently become.

I got suspended from school for 3 days for hypnotising Tori and nearly setting the school on fire.

I got detention for a month in which I was forced to clean up all the debris surrounding the former Asphalt Café.

My parents grounded me till Christmas (which is 3 months away, fyi) with regular allowance, but no TV, no phone calls and no leaving the house except to go to school or the doctor if I injured myself.

They granted me that last part after I had to go to the ER for the black eye that Tori gave me.

Thankfully, nothing was broken. But I had to apply this really smelly green gel under my eye every night before going to bed to bring down the swelling and bruising.

But even after that, my parents weren't talking to me except to tell me to do my homework.

Now they suddenly decide to act like real parents?

This is bullshit.

Oh, and I almost forgot the best part.

Everybody at school save for Robbie, Rex, Sinjin and Cat (she can't hold a grudge against anyone for very long, trust me) are now either harassing me or treating me like a leper.

_Daily._

Andre and Beck didn't talk to me except to ask me to pass them the salt or about ask me homework-related stuff.

Tori wasn't talking to me at all.

After she punched me in Principal Eikner's office, 3 days ago, she had taken to ignoring me completely.

She still sat at the table, but she talked to everyone else but me.

She'd been surprisingly forgiving towards Robbie, even though Beck had obviously told her that he and Sinjin put me up to hypnotising her in the first place.

I don't really care what anyone else thinks about me.

But no matter what I say, I do care what my friends think of me.

And 99% of them not talking to me these days really sucks.

After a while, I just got tired of getting the third degree, even though I'd said I was sorry about a hundred times already.

So I took to sitting in the back of the library during lunch.

And sometimes, even on that same orange table where Vega accosted me twice during her bad phase.

Believe it or not, I actually kinda miss Bad Tori.

But I know it was wrong to trick her into being something she's not.

I shrugged it off as best as I could and whipped out a cigarette from my back pocket.

Relax, it's cherry-flavoured.

I guess Bad Tori rubbed off on me anyway.

Just as I lit it and prepared to take a nice deep drag, Mr. Shakakahn stopped next to me and snatched it from my hand.

"No smoking on school property." He hissed before walking away.

"It was CHERRY FLAVOURED!" I yelled at his retreating figure before folding my arms and sulking.

People around here really need to get a sense of humour.

* * *

So in-between fixing up the Asphalt Café after hours and basically getting hated on by everybody, it gave me lots of time to think.

I screwed up pretty badly, but I don't have a clue about how to fix this.

I don't even know where to start.

While I swept up a huge pile of debris, Sinjin came towards me, followed closely by Robbie and Rex.

"Hey, Jade." Robbie greeted me awkwardly.

"How's it hanging?" Sinjin asked in what he probably thought was a super-swag voice.

"Pretty shit actually." I answered brightly before scowling at them.

"Speaking of shit, the stuff you're currently sweeping up kinda looks like-"

"Don't make me shovel you right down a garbage shute, Rex."

"Yes, Ma'am."

I shook my head and continued piling debris onto the wheelbarrow in front of me.

To my intense surprise, Robbie and Sinjin started helping me clean up.

"What are you guys doing? This is my punishment and mine alone." I finally piped up when I couldn't take their benevolence anymore.

"No it's not. It's our punishment too." Sinjin answered seriously.

"Or at least, it should've been," Robbie interjected. "You told Eikner the truth without ratting us out. We deserve to be shovelling this stuff up too." He added meekly.

"No you don't. Look, I'm gonna say this once and you will never hear me say it again. You two may be the biggest losers in Los Angeles-"

"Where's the compliment in that?" Rex demanded in an affronted tone.

"But you're not evil, at least not like me. You guys made a mistake; I'm the one who acted on that mistake and pushed it to the limits. So don't waste your time apologising to me, I don't deserve it. Tori deserve an apology." I declared in a quiet voice.

"We've both apologised a hundred times, and she's cool with us. But with you…" Robbie trailed off miserably.

"It's cool, I get it. I went too far this time. It's not something you get over in a hurry, if ever." I replied, forcing a smile.

But inside, I felt like next to nothing, knowing that Tori wouldn't forgive me after what I did to her.

I never realised anything could feel this bad.

"Thanks for…you know…helping me and whatever." I mumbled, clearing my throat really loudly so Robbie and Sinjin wouldn't hear.

But they did anyway and beamed like the two biggest morons ever, like the three of us were tight and shit now.

How is this my life?

"So the Camo Jam turned out to be a roaring success." Robbie stated after an awkward silence.

"It sure was. There's still smoke coming from the stage." I griped sarcastically.

"Fire aside, everyone had a pretty good time." Sinjin answered. "You know…before they started running for their lives." He added sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess. Bad Tori actually wasn't half bad." I admitted in a begrudging tone.

"Are you kidding me? Tori was freakin' amazing, singing that is!" Sinjin exclaimed with exuberance.

"She really was. It kinda makes me even more bummed out that I chickened out of playing my song." Robbie confessed with a bowed head.

Something about his words made me feel even worse.

God, why is this happening to me?

I just had to go and grow a fucking conscience overnight.

"There's always next time I guess," I offered, hoping that would cheer Robbie up.

He offered me a weak smile in turn, which convinced me that I'd helped him a little.

"Well, I'm gonna head out. Gotta go practice my magic tricks at home." Sinjin declared, digging his hands into his pockets.

"You really should talk less," I quipped.

"Rex and I should go too. Uh…good luck," Robbie greeted and turned away.

On a sudden impulse, I called out to Robbie and Sinjin:

"Hold on. Are you guys doing anything after school tomorrow night, say around 8pm?"

They looked at one another and shook their heads.

"Oh, I can definitely say on good authority that Robbie is supposed to be taking me to a movie. We're gonna watch 'Night of the Zombie Reality Show Celebrities'." Rex piped up.

Robbie scowled at the puppet while I rolled my eyes.

"Cancel your plans. I need you both here at school tomorrow night. Oh, and Robbie, bring your guitar." I advised.

"Why?" he questioned in confusion.

"Just do it! And Sinjin, you're in charge of lights." I added vaguely, my brain working on hyper drive.

"Ok!" Sinjin shouted happily and sprinted off.

Robbie squinted through his huge specs, but shrugged and walked away.

And then I was alone, cleaning up the rest of the debris…

* * *

I drove home two hours later in a sweaty, grimy and exhausted state.

I got to the front porch and stopped short.

Resting next to the front door was a familiar looking blue lamp.

_My lamp_.

Sinjin stole this from me months ago.

He actually returned it?

I found a short note next to it and picked it up, reading through it quickly:

_Dear Jade_

_I felt bad for taking this months ago, so this is me returning it to its rightful owner. _

_I hope this makes us even._

_Sinjin. _

_PS: I bought a replica of it at Target a couple hours ago just for myself._

I rolled my eyes at his idiocy, but smiled in spite of myself as I brought the lamp inside with me.

After a quick shower, I collapsed onto my bed in my pyjamas, too tired to grab my cold dinner from downstairs.

But in spite of my physical condition, I actually felt ok.

For the first time in days, I was beginning to feel like less than crap.

I finally have a plan of action to make everything right again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Is Hollywood Arts' Resident Bad Girl turning over a new leaf? I sure hope not, but you'll have to keep reading ;D**

I just hope it works.


	10. The Last Hypnotic Performance

**Author's Note: Sigh, this is the last chapter. Happy Birthday, Invader Johnny :DDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its various characters. That is all.**

* * *

I'm a nervous wreck.

I didn't get much sleep last night on account of printing out a million yellow flyers.

But it was worth it, since I left home two hours ago and pasted them all up on every piece of wall at school.

Then I hung out in the janitor's closet before 8am and pretended to arrive at school with everybody else.

A lot of people stopped and stared, taking it in turns to read the flyers that I'd made.

"Come to Hollywood Arts tonight and witness a magical performance by one of your own. Starts at 8pm sharp," Ripcurl Rufus read out loud. "Awesome!" he grinned stupidly and slapped hands with one of his surfer friends.

"I wonder who's performing tonight," Andre remarked pensively while reading the flyer.

"I hope it's the Didley Bops," Cat declared with gushing excitement.

"Cat, _we _are the Didley Bops," Beck pointed out dryly.

Cat just kept giggling anyway and both Tori and Beck rolled their eyes in response.

"All I know is that it's somebody awesome." I chirped sweetly.

Tori narrowed her eyes at me when I started whistling deliberately.

"Why do I get the feeling that you have something to do with this?" she asked suspiciously of me.

"Whatever do you mean, Tori? I'm just whistling over here." I replied in a playful tone.

"Why?" Beck demanded.

"It's a beautiful day." I answered, walking off and grinning to myself.

They'd find out soon enough what the big surprise was.

I just hope Robbie doesn't disappoint.

"No! No way, Jade! I can't believe you!" Robbie protested heatedly.

"Sheesh, what's the big deal, Robbie? You said you wanted to do this!" I hissed impatiently.

I can't believe this guy.

I go out of my way to convince Principal Eikner to let me host a mini-concert at school after the disaster that was the Camo Jam.

I printed out a million flyers and spread the word around.

And now he decides to pussy out on me?

"That was before!" Robbie shot back. "Way before you tricked me into performing at a concert I didn't prepare for!"

"What are you so worried about? This is your big moment, you should be thanking me!" I exploded.

We were standing on top of the makeshift stage one level above the ruined Asphalt Café.

There was already a huge crowd of HA students gathered down below, anxiously awaiting to see who the mystery performer was.

I had a feeling that most of them suspected it was me.

Boy, are they in for a surprise…

Beck, Tori and Andre stood together with Trina in tow in a huddle, glancing suspiciously up at the stage every few minutes.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Robbie trailed off miserably.

Come to think of it, he did look kinda green.

"Robbie, look at me!" I shouted, gripping his shoulders to make him look at me.

"This is your moment to shine, what you've always wanted. And…"

_Oh God, I can't say it. _

_Please don't say it, Jade…_

"I…believe…in you."

_And now I'm gonna be sick…_

Robbie's brown puppy dog eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and I had to fight the urge to purge the word (and literal) vomit from spewing out between my lips.

"You mean that, Jade?" he gushed in awe.

"…"

"Jade?"

"…Sure." I ventured finally. "Now wait for me to introduce you first." I added.

Robbie took a deep breath and placed his guitar strap around his shoulder as I walked slowly up to the mike and gave Sinjin a thumbs-up.

He was shining a big spotlight from somewhere in the crowd.

"Is this on? Uh…hi," I began awkwardly.

I was greeted with silence and a couple of crickets chirping into the night.

I powered through and continued:

"Uh anyway, thank you for coming tonight. If you'd known that I put up the flyers, you probably wouldn't have. But I appreciate you coming out anyway, because I'm about to introduce the mysterious performer. Most of you don't know this, but he's actually very talented, and a pretty decent guy overall. But I'll deny this if anyone ever asks me to say it again. Anyway, he didn't get a chance to perform at the Camo Jam, so he's a little nervous. So please put your hands together and give a warm welcome to Robbie Shapiro, performing 'Coney Island' by Good Old War. Take it away, Robbie!" I roared.

I stepped away from the mike and clapped politely as Robbie shuffled forward, clutching his guitar really close to him.

"Hi, everyone." He greeted awkwardly, tapping the mike several times.

"So I know most of you out there only know my songs about strangers on buses and broken glass. But I thought I'd try something a little different tonight. Here goes."

After strumming a few random notes to get started, Robbie finally began:

_I found a letter in the mail box today_

_And I said thank you for your thoughts but I'm done_

_I said that I would never build this up right here_

_He said that's why I can't work with you son_

_But I can't let this go I'm on my way_

_And you can only hold my diamond ring_

_I'll go crawling back to the city I love_

_Cause it's already taken everything_

The crowd was completely awe-struck at just how good Robbie really was.

If I'm being perfectly honest, so was I.

I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but…

The kid's got skills.

So this is what he's capable of when Rex isn't busy being a ginormous blow-hole…

And as he performed, Robbie grew more confident, beaming from ear to ear while playing melodiously on his acoustic guitar.

_I'm going to Coney Island have myself a dog_

_And reminisce why I still hate it here_

_It's all these people with their cotton candy eyes_

_It's so sweet now put the train in gear_

_I can't let this go I'm on my way_

_And you can only hold my diamond ring_

_I'll go crawling back to the city I love_

_Cause it's already taken everything_

The crowd started getting really into it.

Even Tori and the rest of our friends were cheering him on.

Cat was doing a really weird dance and to my chagrin, Sinjin appeared to be shaking maracas while controlling the lights.

I waved my hand across my neck at him and couldn't stop myself from clicking my fingers and singing along to the folksy tune.

_The ground is swallowing my options for release_

_And if it rains they might just disappear_

_I counted 27 birds up there today_

_I'm thinking that's why I still love it here_

_I'm thinking that's why I still love it here_

_I can't let this go I'm on my way_

_And you can only hold my diamond ring_

_I'll go crawling back to the city I love_

_Cause it's already taken everything_

When Robbie played the last chord, the crowd went wild, clapping and cheering him on enthusiastically.

In spite of myself I clapped eagerly along with everyone else, feeling secretly pleased with what I managed to achieve tonight.

The kid did good; Robbie did real good.

"Thank you, everyone. Expect mine and Rex's Kwanza LP out this festive season. Goodnight!"

And he just had to ruin it.

"Did you do this?" Beck questioned really close-by.

I had just descended from the stage when he caught hold of me amidst the animated crowd of students.

I shrugged in a non-committal way and he smirked in response.

"Of course you wouldn't take credit for actually doing something good." He murmured sardonically.

"No, it's not that. It's just that…I can't take credit for it, not this time. I may have given him a push, but that was all Robbie." I admitted nonchalantly.

To my surprise, Beck gave me the first genuine smile in days.

"You did good, Jade. You did good." Was all he said before walking off, digging his hands into his pockets.

"Robbie, that was really tight, dawg!" Andre crowed.

He jumped onto Robbie's back and began ruffling up his hair.

"Hey, watch my spine!" Rex called out reproachfully from somewhere in Robbie's arms.

"Robbie, that was so awesome!" Cat yelled happily, swooping down on Robbie and giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

While he was still blushing and giggling stupidly, Tori approached Robbie last.

"That's what you wanted to perform at the Camo Jam?" she asked quietly.

Robbie's smile evaporated and he regarded Tori with a serious expression on his face. "I don't know really, any song would've been fine."

"You really like singing, don't you?"

"Yes, and I know that everyone just thinks I'm a big joke but-"

"No buts, you were absolutely right. We were all jerks, Robbie, me being the biggest one. Everyone deserves their chance to shine, not just me. And I'm sorry for stealing your limelight."

"It's ok, Tori. I should've never gotten Sinjin to hypnotise you in the first place."

"Actually, maybe it was a good thing. I think I needed a vacation from being the real me for a while." Tori admitted with a sincere grin.

Then she gave Robbie a warm hug and kissed him on the cheek too. "You were amazing tonight. No more songs about broken glass!"

"Aww, come on. I wrote another one that's really good-"

But Tori just shook her head and laughed uproariously, making Robbie beam like a little kid.

"Yo, Robbie. These super hot girls over here really wanna hear you play some more!" Beck called out in a sing-song voice.

Robbie skipped along happily with Rex in tow, leaving me and Tori standing alone together.

_Awkward_.

She bowed her head bashfully and I folded my arms self-consciously.

"So…"

"So…"

"You put Robbie up to singing tonight?"

"Pretty much. It was the least I could do after Bad Tori talked him out of it."

Tori blushed in embarrassment and I smirked.

"I was kinda a bitch to everybody, wasn't I?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I deserved everything you dished out on me." I offered graciously.

"You're damn right you did," Tori practically growled.

I must've had the foresight to look a little ashamed of myself because she started smiling again like her old self.

"How's your eye?" she asked curiously.

"Better," I replied, touching it reflexively even though it was practically healed.

"At least I can safely say I did swing on you this time around. Unlike during 'Stage Fighting'." Tori quipped.

I'd been thinking the exact same thing.

Irony's a smug bitch, ain't it?

"I'm still sorry about punching you for real though. I guess I just went-"

"Bad Tori?"

I smirked again when Tori scowled at me again.

"Look, Tori, I-"

"Forget it," Tori responded quickly.

"Are you sure?" I asked seriously.

"No. But I'll think of a fitting punishment for you." Tori returned with a devilishly familiar smirk that made my skin crawl momentarily.

"Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You liked having an out of body experience for 2 weeks."

"Jade, have you lost your mind?"

"I'm being serious. You liked being Bad Tori. You enjoyed the power it gave you," I persisted with dawning comprehension.

Tori flushed and nodded slowly. "I did, but I also remember feeling horrified when I hurt my friends and you around every corner, but couldn't stop. It's not awesome when someone else is pulling the strings." She answered with a dangerous glint, which made me squirm.

"Fair enough, I was wrong. I really am sorry, Tori."

"Why did you do it? Was it really because you were mad at me for moving your play to another night so I could host the Camo Jam instead?"

"Yes!" I snapped abruptly.

Tori stepped back in alarm and I flushed.

Oops, I guess I'm still pissed about that.

"You did it without giving my feelings a second thought, just like you always do. You think just because you're beautiful and talented, that you can always get your way. But that's not cool, Tori. Robbie's right – everyone should get a chance to shine at this school-"

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right. And another thing – wait, what?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"You're right, Jade. I was wrong, I shouldn't have done that. I'll talk to Principal Eikner about having your one-woman play run all week instead of just one night. But before I do, you first have to admit that you were wrong for retaliating the way you did." Tori stated seriously.

"Ok fine, I was, and I see that now. Can't we just move past this and call it even – be friends?"

"Friends?" Tori asked sharply.

"Ok, not friends. Frenemies, just like before." I elaborated painstakingly.

"I don't know, Jade. It's not that simple-"

"Yes it is that simple. I screw you, you screw me right back. It's what we do, Vega. It's the circle of life." I protested vehemently.

"That's from 'The Lion King'. And I'm pretty sure the lesson had nothing to do with 'screwing'." Tori pointed out.

"Fine, you're right. But our dynamic works best when we're at each other's throats, not when we're getting along."

"Maybe you're right. But I can't just let this whole thing slide. You used me, Jade." Tori declared frankly.

"What do you want me to do? I've apologised; I gave Robbie the freakin' spotlight!" I yelled in exasperation.

"Well…there is one more thing you can do to get me to forgive you…" She declared in a small voice.

Then Tori started grinning mischievously and my heart skipped a beat:

"I want Sinjin to hypnotise you. It's not fair that you get to have all the fun."

Is she kidding?

"No way," I muttered stubbornly.

"Sorry, Jade, but those are my terms. Take it or leave it." Tori proclaimed in a no-nonsense manner.

Boy, did she have me over a barrel.

And she knew it too.

Tori Vega, you are good…

"Ok."

"You are unbelievable. You hypnotise me, make me do all kinds of crazy things that almost get me kicked out of school and you have the nerve to – wait, what?" Tori demanded all in one breath, her eyebrow furrowed in bewilderment.

"Fine. I'll be your hypnotised slave for one week."

"Two weeks. It's only fair."

"1.5 weeks."

"3."

"…fine." I grumbled resentfully.

Tori beamed with pleasure and held out her hand to me.

"Shake on it?" she prompted.

With a deep sigh, I took her hand and gave it a manly shake.

Then I changed my mind at the last second and grabbed Tori's arm, pulling her closer and moved my lips forcefully against hers.

I saw her eyes open widely when I nipped her bottom lip, squealing in protest.

But soon, she closed her eyes and pressed herself even more against my chest as my hands wove their way around her shapely waist.

I'd been fantasising about Bad Tori's kiss for far too long and I couldn't resist pulling the same thing on Regular Tori after everything.

She pushed me away all too soon and I groaned in disappointment.

Tori trembled all over and her hands were shaking with repressed rage.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" she hissed in indignation.

"This is me making your life even more miserable." I answered cleverly before sauntering off, a big grin plastered onto my face.

Then Tori was trailing behind me, shouting and waving her hands in the air.

"Wait, what? Are you crazy, Jade? You can't just talk me down and kiss me out of the blue!" she spluttered angrily.

"Why not? You did it to me first," I returned, looking at her over my shoulder.

That stopped Tori dead in her tracks.

"What? I never – huh? _When?_"

"When you were busy being Bad Tori. Don't worry, I'm not gonna press charges, plus the videos are all up on the slap dot com for your viewing pleasure. But a word of advice: your technique needs a little work," I concluded snidely.

"Jade West, you take that back right now. There's absolutely nothing wrong with how I kiss – just ask any of my exes! Except for Danny, he's obviously biased! Jade, come back here.

Jade…

JADE!"

* * *

**Author's Note: And...scene :D A big thank you to Invader Johnny - I hope this little present is the cherry on top of the icing for your birthday *hugs* Ok, I really need to get some shut-eye now. Thanks for reading, leave me lots of reviews, all you Jori fans :D Ciao!**


End file.
